


Tis the Season!

by Saffron89, WheresMyWings



Series: Graphic Tees [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, Christmas Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Inappropriate Humor, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron89/pseuds/Saffron89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: WheresMyWings has started the most wonderful crackfic about our favourite pair and graphic t-shirts. In response to her most gracious gift to me, Winter Forecast, I now present more crackfic!Fun note, this little slice of crackpie is based on a sweater that I actually own....https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7b/3e/3a/7b3e3a4ab768fea881fbf5d31370831c.jpg





	Tis the Season!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WheresMyWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/gifts).



Darcy snigged while she watched Steve and Bucky tussle on the ground. Winter had come with a vengeance, she snorted to herself with a grin, and the compound was covered in several inches of fluffy, white, ice cold snow.

You'd have thought that two men who spent large chunks of their lives frozen in ice would be a lot less impressed, and far more wary of an upstate New York winter, and yet here they were, shirt sleeves and jeans, rolling around on the lawn, soaked through; Steve's glorious, blonde patriotic swoop thoroughly plastered to his skull, while Bucky's shaggy, tangled man bun was matted with half frozen chunks of snow and ice. Their laughter carried over to her perch in the window, faint through the glass, but their glee evident by their twin grins and rosy cheeks, and Darcy had to admit, it was pretty infectious as her own crooked grin blossomed on her face.

That sweet crooked grin took a decidedly evil turn towards a smirk when Darcy realised that both men were rubbing their hands together and blowing into them, attempting to stave off the early December chill.

"What a perfect opportunity to wear my shiny new Christmas sweater!" she cackled maniaclly as she bounced down the hall to "her" room (Uh huh Tony, sure.)

**  
The boys (because really, who could really call them men, wresting around like that!) attention was drawn up by a rather lewd wolf whistle, as Darcy headed down the quad in her boots, beanie, and magnificently tasteless sweater carrying a pair of Super Soldier sized mugs of cocoa.

"You two do know that while you're way more than hot enough to melt snow, there's way too much out here even for you....how about you come warm up."

Barely a jog had both Steve and Bucky at her side before she could blink, Bucky catching sight of her sweater before Steve, and maneuvering himself in behind Darcy to snuggle up, resting his head on top of hers. Darcy grinned like a maniac as she handed Steve his mug, catching Bucky snaking his hands across her rib cage to her green wool encased chest, and straight into the fully functional red and silver mittens stitched to the front of the sweater.

"Jesus Buck, what the hell are you doing?" a very red faced Steve ground out, the blush spreading to his ears as Darcy's laughter increased, Bucky's hands visible to him as he stroked and kneaded Darcy's ample breasts.

"Warming up my hands Punk, didn't you know? Tits the Season!" Bucky hugged Darcy tight to his chest as they laughed at the incredulous look on Steve's face as he finally cottoned on to what was written (knitted?) into Darcy's festive pull over.

"Why do I even bother with you two."


End file.
